Dark Truths
by Ruby Dynasty
Summary: In this universe, Son Goku was born as a female saiyan; the last one in existence. Everything in her life happens mostly the same as canon until one point: the arrival of her brother. When the truth of her background is revealed, she is forced to make the decision of her life which will ultimately change the course of history. AU, FemGoku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people. I am here to bring you all a story for your reading pleasure. I hope you guys enjoy it because I have worked real hard to make this intro chapter the best that it could be.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise and never will. I am merely a fan that enjoys writing stories for fun.**

Chapter 1

Reunions and a Visitor

Long ago, deep in the forests of Mt. Paozu, an elderly man by the name of Gohan was found trekking through the wilderness in search of a mysterious item. Earlier, he was preparing to get firewood for the evening when he spotted a white object zip through the air and crashed somewhere in the forested area. He had been searching for at least an hour and now he was close to giving up until he spotted a large crater.

The man briskly walked to the edge and to his amazement, he saw a round, white pod in the crater's epicenter with its door completely wide open. Out of curiosity, Gohan slid down the side of the crater and as he reached the bottom he found quite the surprise. Inside the pod, he saw a baby girl with shoulder length black hair sticking out at odd angles as a few strands fell in front her face, onyx eyes full of wonder, and a brown monkey like tail. Maybe it was out of the kindness of his heart or quite possibly pity, Gohan decided to take her in as his own, naming her Goki.

At first, things did not go as well as Gohan had planned. Despite his first encounter with the baby Goki, she was actually quite the little monster. She destroyed everything she seemed to get her small hands on and wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. However, one fateful day, a terrible incident occurred and Goki badly injured her head by falling into a deep ravine. The girl remained in a comatose state for weeks and Gohan thought he had lost her, but she miraculously recovered. From then on, Goki became a docile, happy girl.

When she became of age, Gohan started teaching her in the ways of Martial Arts and learned she was a gifted student. As time passed, the two developed an unbreakable bond, until one night, a tragedy struck and Gohan died in a mysterious way. The only things she had to remember him by were his Four Star Dragonball and the Power Pole.

At the age of 12, Goki met a young teenage girl named Bulma Briefs and ventured on a journey of her life in search of the legendary Dragonballs and meeting friends along the way.

The first person to join the two on the search for the Dragonballs was the cowardly shape-shifting pig known as Oolong.

Then, there was the former desert bandit Yamcha who fell in love with Bulma and vice versa. Accompanying him every step of the way was his shape-shifting flying cat Puar.

After Goki's first Dragonball quest with Bulma, she met Krillin once she journeyed to Roshi's island in search of more training in martial arts. At first, the two were great rivals, but eventually became very best friends.

As a task to retrieve a woman to accompany Master Roshi in order to train under his leadership, Krillin and Goki had a run in with a panicked Launch and took her back to the island. No one knew at first that Launch had two personalities until the first innocent, naive blue haired woman sneezed into a trigger-happy, aggressive blonde gunwoman.

At the 22nd WMAT, she met Tien, an interesting and powerful human warrior who was under the guidance of Roshi's rival known as the Crane Hermit along with his best friend Chiaotzu.

Finally, there was Chi-Chi the daughter of the Ox King, best friend to Goki and her rival to top it all off. The two would use every opportunity they could find to spar against one another to see how much they improved in skills. Also, she considered her a rival to Bulma as well due to the fact they were both in love with Yamcha. She backed off when she realized Yamcha gave his heart to Bulma.

As Goki ventured across the world, she faced new and stronger opponents as well as growing in strength. Many villains she faced such as Pilaf, Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and Piccolo Junior all sought to rule the world, but she stopped them dead in their tracks before major damage could be done. Never the less, she enjoyed every minute of her adventures and battles. Ever since her last tournament victory against Piccolo Junior, she was enjoying the peaceful life, but that would all soon change.

 _-Somewhere in Space-_

The saiyan warrior Raditz was lost in his own thoughts as he accompanied Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles. His mind was stuck on something important he seemed to have forgotten and quite frankly, Vegeta had long since grown very impatient with the long haired male.

"Karaki….I can't believe I forgot all about her," Raditz, only to the confusion and frustration of the other saiyans.

"What in blazes are you talking about Raditz?" Vegeta questioned angrily.

"Our little sister _,_ Turles's twin sister in fact," the long haired saiyan said. "Anyway, like Turles, she was sent off Vegeta prior to its destruction."

"Let me get this straight," the flame haired prince began in calm, but obviously frustrated tone. "You are saying that you have a _sister_ on some _mud ball_ planet and you're _just now_ bringing her up."

The saiyan siblings nodded in response which seemed to increase Vegeta's anger even further, "And exactly _why_ have you taken this long to reveal her existence to me?"

"Don't blow a gasket Vegeta," Nappa said finally taking part of the conversation. "Why would we even want another weak saiyan around here? We already have Raditz."

Vegeta shot the tall, bald saiyan a _very_ dark look, "Are you _really_ that stupid Nappa? If we can get their sister to join us, we can allow the saiyan race to go on for at least a generation longer. Also, if she's strong enough, we will be able to complete our _mission_ and ultimately defeat that damn lizard. Turles, I want _you_ to go retrieve your sister. I believe you will have a much better chance of persuading her to come to us."

Raditz wanted to argue about allowing him to go instead of the younger saiyan, but that would have granted him a death wish. Turles smirked in response and bowed to the prince, "I will not fail Prince Vegeta."

And with that the younger of the saiyans turned his back away from the rest and ran off into the distance to start his retrieval mission.

The elder saiyan sibling growled to himself. He clearly felt displeased about the situation, _"I should have kept my big mouth shut. Vegeta is only going to use her as a breeding mule. And if that lizard gets his hands on her…it's over completely."_

 **Present Day**

 **Planet Earth**

 _Night time had fallen. The stars twinkled dimly in the sky, but many were hidden behind the dark, gloomy clouds. Humans and animals alike were sound asleep in their homes until the sun rose again to signal the start of a brand new day. Everything seemed to be peaceful, but looks were quite deceiving._

 _One of the few villages located in the Mt. Paozu district was in distress. Fires had broken out in the small populated area from an unknown source. Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted in the city, destroying the only store. The local sheriff received a call of the incident, and in moments, he and his deputy quickly arrived to the scene of the crime. Upon their arrival, more of the town was being destroyed every few seconds. The citizens were escaping as fast as they could, but many found themselves stuck there while the others made it out. The two nodded to each other as they started in their attempts to calm the people and settle them down in one place to avoid injuries._

 _When the attacks finally ceased, the two used this time to investigate the cause, but no evidence could be found. It was rather strange really, but assumed it to be the work of a criminal mastermind. The two returned to the remaining villagers with a reassuring smile on his face, "Do not worry my people, we may have a tragic loss tonight, but do not fear, this town will be rebuilt anew."_

 _Some merely looked at him a bit unconvinced, others cheered happily, and the rest seemed pretty neutral about the situation. However, the frightened stares returned, much to the confusion of the sheriff._

" _Is something wrong?" he asked curiously. In response, one pointed a finger behind the officer. When he turned around, a bright ball of energy was the last thing he saw before the blast engulfed his entire body, blasting him straight into oblivion. A flash of light filled the room and when it settled, a new person stood in the place of the officer. The stranger revealed to be a woman, but not any ordinary one. No, this was the one and only Son Goki._

Goki's eyes popped opened as she shot up from her position in her bed. Beads of sweat rolled down the side, her breathing rather fast, and tail lashing behind her back. The overly large white shirt and blue shorts she wore to sleep were soaked in the back as well as her bed cover. The young woman examined her surroundings and let out a sigh of relief recognizing her bed room. Besides the sheets thrown on the side of the bed and the knocked over lamp her night stand, everything was in order as it should be.

She placed a hand on her forehead as she recalled the dream, or better yet, the nightmare. She suffered them at least twice a week for the past month but not all in the same fashion as the most recent one. As a result, on these particular nights, she lacked the much needed rest after a long day of training. In each scenario, the setting was located in a peaceful city, a small town, or the martial arts tournament island. The order quickly vanished at the start of a rampage started by an unknown figure and at the end, revealed to be her.

"Why? Why does this keep happening to me?" she questioned to herself. "What does this all mean?"

Goki let out a tired sigh as she climbed out of her bed. The moment her bare feet touched the tile floor, a shiver rushed up her body at the coldness of it. This was a daily routine for the warrior as she went to sleep with a lack of socks covering them. She walked over to the window and pushed it wide open. The sun was bright as ever and barely few clouds covered the sea of blue above the planet. She saw the birds soaring through the skies and small critters scampering the forests near her home. A warm smile grew on her face at this sight. Due to the early awakenings, she woke up _much_ sooner, mainly when the morning was still dark.

"It looks like this is gonna be a very good day," she stated happily.

She turned around and directed her attention to her alarm clock. In large red numbers, the clock read eleven thirty. Her eyes widened in panic before she made a mad dash for the bathroom located in her room. With one hand, she combed her hair, but as always it was useless to straighten it out. For some odd reason, the hair kept its natural spikey-ness never to be moved out of place. The other hand, she used to brush her teeth in order to retain the pretty smile she kept on her face every day.

" _I hope I can make it there on time,"_ she thought to herself.

Today, she along with the rest of her friends was having a small get together over by Bulma's place at Capsule Corp. as a way of reconnecting. Since the tournament five years ago, the whole gang separated to continue their busy lives.

Obviously, she returned to the forests where she grew up, but this time in a capsule home Bulma provided to her to live a quiet life and train. She'd prefer not to deal with the hustle and bustle of the city life as it was already increasingly aggravating during the many shopping trips she was forced to take. Bulma had become busy assisting her father at the company to give him a bit of relief and also fully learn the ropes to one day run the company herself as he was getting older. Chi-Chi was faced in a similar case as well, only she had to help run the kingdom and meet the bachelors looking to marry her in order to become queen. Despite their busy lives, the three would find themselves on little excursions around the city for a girls' day out and spend quality time together.

Roshi, Krillin, and Oolong remained on the island unless a visit to the mainland was required, mostly to tend to the turtle hermit's perverted desires. Goki would visit them from time to time just to check up on them. As for Launch—in her blonde form— she went chasing after Tien (and Chiaotzu by association) as she had grew smitten with the triclops. The girls would have the occasional run-in with her while she was on one of her heists to illegally increase her money. Yamcha joined one of the big league baseball teams from what she heard from Bulma as the two were happily dating one another.

The woman ran over to her closet and opened the doors. On one side she saw her many gi of all different colors while the other hung the clothes Bulma and Chi-Chi bought for Goki when they had to go somewhere. She protested against the matter, but the two were actually quite fierce when angered. They said she needed to dress a bit more like a woman from time to time, but she grew up as a fighter. Her muscles were obvious proof of the fact. Though her skin was soft and figure slender, the toned muscles in her arms displayed her strength but they were not bulking in size. Her legs were in the same condition, allowing her to run speeds no normal humans could. The clothing picked out for her by the girls and even her gi's fitted her in just the right way to fit the curves in her body. Sometimes, a guy would whistle at her, but she was a bit oblivious to the fact at _why_ they would do it.

She pulled out a black gi with everything she needed on it: a red undershirt, red wristbands, and a sash to go around her waist. She reached for the drawer below the wardrobe and opened it to reveal many pairs of white socks and took out the one pair she needed. Closing the doors, she went over by her bed to pick up the dark color boots and returned to the bathroom. Goki exited moments later fully dressed. The black undershirt reached passed her shoulders, but a close look would tell it was a bit snug, but everything was loose enough to move around like she wanted to. As normal, her tail waved behind her, but she wrapped it around her waist for security purposes.

"Now it's time to head on over to Bulma's," she said aloud. Goki exited her bedroom, passed through the living room and exited the house through the front door. She closed it behind her and stared into the sky. She cupped her hands together over each side of her mouth and took in a deep breath, "FLYING NIMBUS!"

Goki could not thank her teacher enough for gifting her with the Nimbus cloud. Sure she had the ability to fly herself, but the young woman preferred to ride the cloud. In no time at all, the yellow cloud arrived and stopped in front of her. She jumped on the cloud and sat down, allowing her legs to swing over on the sides. "Okay Nimbus, let's head on over to West City."

Obeying its master's command, the magical Nimbus took to the skies in the direction to the city.

- _Kami's Lookout-_

High above the planet Earth, a floating palace could be seen, but only few knew of its presence, namely by Goki and her friends. Despite the size, only two inhabited the sacred place: Kami—the guardian of the Earth, creator of the Dragonballs and the better half of Piccolo and Mr. Popo, Kami's most humble and loyal genie companion. Over the years, even before Goki's time, Kami watched over the planet with a careful eye, even during the times of supposed peace. Many times, he would be found at the edge of the palace while Mr. Popo attended to the small garden or cleaning the place up a bit. Since the tournament, he kept a close eye on Goki and Piccolo to see their progress because he knew that one day the two would meet up again to fight and determine the fate of the peaceful Earth. Should he sense something more disastrous occur before the battle, he would notify Goki in order to keep a heavy guard up for the worst case scenario. However, the time seemed to have come sooner than he would have liked it.

Currently, the guardian, dressed in his long white robe and blue turban, the same length as the robe, hanging behind him. In his hand, he held his staff rather tightly and gripping more onto it as the seconds passed. His expression was grim and a few beads of sweat slowly slid down his slender green face.

"Kami," called the gentle voice of the genie. "What's the matter?"

Mr. Popo knew Kami long enough to tell he had something biting at him. However, his question fell upon deaf ears. A long silence passed as the guardian was lost deep in thought. _'There is a very dark presence just above the Earth's atmosphere. It has a horrible power that is even greater than Piccolo's...more than Goki's in fact. I fear...that this could pose a great threat to the well-being of the people of Earth once again. I don't know what their purpose is for coming here, but it will not be good."_

"Kami?" the genie called once again, approaching the guardian's side.

"Mr. Popo, it appears that a new threat is on the horizon my friend," he spoke grimly. "Upon the arrival, unless something is done, we are going to be in grave danger.

"W-Will Goki be about to defeat it?" Popo asked rather worriedly.

"I cannot lie to you my friend," Kami began, pausing to collect his thoughts. "That is something I do not know the answer to. Let's hope that she can or we are all doomed."

 _-West City-_

Just like any other day, the populace of West City was busy in their daily routines. The sidewalks were flooded with pedestrians headed in every direction but up, whether it was to work, home, or one of the many stores and restaurants. The streets were crowded with traffic just as well as it seemed everyone was headed to the same location. Horns were honking rapidly and people were yelling angrily out of their windows for the person to ahead to move out the way. It was pretty pointless because it was the time of day where many a lot was getting off on break. Besides that, the police force patrolled the city to ensure the natural order stayed in place, but when the radio came on, they rushed to where a crime was taking place to stop the criminals.

In the central portion of the city, a large, yellow dome was seen and this was none other than the business Capsule Corporation—the leaders of innovative technology and home of the Briefs family. If one took a tour inside, they will see the habitat area, home to animals of various natures, a small medical wing, and the laboratories where creations were being built and stored. Those on a more personal level with the Briefs family, ventured to the second floor where the spacious living arrangements were. Not only that, they go to the backyard, which is exactly where Bulma and one other was found at a medium table under an umbrella.

Bulma has cut her hair short once again, but this time just above her ears. She wore a strapless blue top, exposing her body above her chest, a pair of khaki colored shorts, and blue shoes to match her top. On the side of her was Launch in her evil form—meaning her hair was blonde at this point. The blonde wore a thin strapped pink tank-top that stopped above her belly button, yellow shorts, pink leg warmers, and a pair of yellow shoes. As always, her red ribbon was tied neatly with the bow on the right side of her hair. Under her chair, she had a decent sized bag which, knowing her back ground, held quite a bit of cash.

"Launch, I'm really glad you came by today," Bulma stated happily. "It's been a long time since we had the time to sit down and chat."

"Ha, well I figured since I was around, I should drop by for a bit," Launch replied slyly.

The scientist eyes gleamed, because she knew the reason was deeper than that, "In other words, you needed a place to lay low until the cops stop chasing you."

A light blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks, "Does it really matta'? Besides, the cops will neva' think about lookin' here for me."

A large sweat drop hung behind her head. What was she going to do with Launch? "True, but you really need to change your life style. One day the officers will catch you and take you to jail. Can't you get a job like normal people?"

"Crazy talk!" Launch yelled as she slammed her fist onto the table. "Livin' life on the run is much more excitin'! When I rob those banks, I feel a rush of adrenaline pumpin' through me, especially when those cops start coming afta' me. What makes it better in the end, I outrun them every time."

"Does Tien approve of this?" Bulma questioned.

"He's used to it now, but I'll get him to join me eventually. Boy, if we teamed up, we'll make an unstoppable team," the blonde woman fantasized.

" _She never changes,"_ the scientist thought to herself. "So, how _are_ things going between you and Tien?"

"It would be jus' fine if he stopped all that trainin' of his," Launch answered as another blush appeared. "He's so dedicated to that stuff so he can beat Goki and become stronga'. I don't understand why he has to; this is a time of peace now."

"That's Tien for you I guess," the blue-haired woman figured. "He wants to be the best that he can and the same can be said for Goki."

Launch sighed because she knew it was true, "Well, they need to take a break and just enjoy life for a while; that's all I'm sayin'."

"Hello there!" greeted a new voice.

The two women glanced over to the back door to see the source of the new voice, but they knew who it was already. Exiting the building were Krillin and Master Roshi, making their way over to the table. Krillin had not changed one bit in the past few years. His was short height was the same as it was a few years ago, his hair completely cut, and dressed in his usual orange gi. The same could be said about Master Roshi. He wore his collared green button down shirt, khaki shorts, and brown sandals. Gripped in his right hand was his long brown staff and covering his eyes, his dark tinted red sunglasses.

"Hey guys," Bulma welcomed nicely. "Great to see you."

"Same here, it's been a long time," Krillin stated. He looked over to Launch and blinked in surprise, "And Launch…what're you doing here? I'm not saying it's not good to see you, but I thought you were with Tien after you left the island."

A sly grin returned to the skilled robber's face, "I decided to drop by since I was in the area."

Roshi pushed his former student out of the way and eyed both of the beautiful women hungrily. Despite the blonde's form, he always found her an amazing sight, "My…Bulma and Launch…I can't believe I have the pleasure of seeing you _both_ today. You two have grown into some fine young women these past few years."

Bulma giggled at the man's antics, "Oh Roshi, you need to stop."

A dangerous gleam appeared in Launch's eye when she noticed him inching closer towards her. Out of nowhere, she pulled out one of her trusty guns and placed the bullet hole right on his nose, "Try it; I dare ya'."

The old turtle hermit swallowed a large lump in his throat, "No! It's nothing like that. I-I was just trying to give you a little hug. Honest."

The gunman growled in response; she was not stupid enough to fall for that trick, "Sorry, but that ain't my type 'a stuff, especially if it got anything to do with perverted old fools like you!"

"Ouch…you better stop while you're ahead Roshi," Krillin warn, taking the seat beside Bulma.

"I suppose you're right," Roshi said dejectedly. He pulled up a chair next to the Krillin and the dangerous blonde, who kept a _very_ close eye on him.

"So Bulma, we hardly seen you around, whatcha been up to?" Krillin questioned.

"Just trying to help daddy with the company," she answered in a tired voice. "It's a lot of work, but in a year or so, I'll be taking over the company."

"Sounds like you've been busy," he commented back.

"I have, but I am granted a bit of free time," she said with a light smile. "Sometimes I'll be with Chi-Chi and Goki for a girl's day, Yamcha for our dates, or simply in the house trying to catch up on some rest."

"Speaking of those 3, where _are_ they?" Krillin asked. "I figured Yamcha and Goki would be the first two here."

The scientist placed a finger on her chin as she recalled the whereabouts of her friends, "Well, Yamcha had to go to practice first, so he's going to be here later. Chi-Chi had to help her dad with something over in the Ox-Kingdom. I'm not even sure about Goki, but I know she'll be here soon."

A sigh escaped his lips, "Leave it to Goki and she'll always be the last one to get here."

"Don't say that Krillin, she'll probably show up earlier than you realize," Master Roshi stated.

"You never know with that girl, she's unpredictable," Krillin joked. "Anyways, how are things going with you and Yamcha?"

A bright smile appeared on her face at the mention of her boyfriend's name, "Just perfect. He knows how to show a girl a good time and the best ways to cheer me up. Even after we have a fight, he'll find a way to make me forgive him."

Krillin felt a tinge of jealously. He wished he had someone special in his life like his friends. Bulma had Yamcha while Launch, in a sense, had Tien. He supposed his time just had not come and he'd have to wait just a little while longer until the right girl for him showed up. The fact that he lived on an island far away from civilization did not help matters any. However, he had to be happy for his friends and give him the support they needed, "That's great Bulma. You two really make a great couple."

"Thanks Krillin and hopefully…we can become married," Bulma stated in a dreamy voice. Her eyes danced as she envisioned herself at the wedding altar wearing a beautiful white dress and veil covering her face and Yamcha by her side in a white tuxedo.

"Bulma, snap out of it!" Launch yelled. "You can have your little moments lata' okay?"

The love struck scientist just looked at the blonde with the same dazed expression, "Oh…sorry about that."

'Whish'

The sound of an object zipping by followed by a thud captured the group's attention. They turned around and their eyes brightened greatly at the sight of the one responsible for bringing them together in their younger days of adventure and tournaments. Standing in the patch of grass yards away from the table was their friend none other than Son Goki.

"Hey guys," Goki waved.

"Goki! You made it!" Krillin exclaimed happily. "Come on and take a seat over here buddy!"

The female warrior took the ex-monk up on his offer and sat in one of the empty chairs on the other side of Bulma. She smiled warmly at the fact that mostly everyone was together, but she knew that the happy moments were not going to last for much longer. On her way here, Kami contacted her, informing of an evil force that landed on the planet a little while ago. Naturally, she wanted to go check it out herself, but he told her to wait until it came to her to know of its purpose of the Earth.

"How ya' been Goki? Ain't seen ya' since South City bout a year ago I think," Launch recalled.

"Yeah, and we haven't seen you around in six months ourselves," Roshi added in. "What you been up to?"

"Training mostly," she answered in a chuckle. "I'm trying to finish on a new attack I made."

"Are you sure that you and Tien ain't related or somethin'?" Launch question curiously. "I mean, trainin' is all that tha' both of ya do."

"Hahaha, well, I'm trying to make sure I become strong enough to defeat Piccolo if he tries anything," Goki laughed amusedly. "And I also want to make sure I can protect the people of Earth and you guys just in case some other evil showed up."

"Same old Goki," Krillin stated.

"How has Tien been doing anyway?" Goki asked.

The blonde leaned her head onto her hand to hold it in the air, "Just like I said, he's been trainin' nonstop. He wants ta' one day beat you and a match and pretty much become stronga' in general."

Goki's eyes lit up like a child receiving a present for Christmas, "That's great! I can't wait to have that match with him! I want to see how much stronger we've gotten."

"I'll…be sure to tell him when I get back there," Launch responded slowly. She simply never understood how much they enjoyed fighting. She believed they only lived for a good fight, but she was one not to judge since she loved her...occupation."

"You're just waiting until the coast clears up a bit right?" Goki asked with a big grin. "You _do_ have a big bag of money sitting under your chair."

The blonde merely grumbled incoherent words under her breath. They knew her all too well.

"Heh heh, so Goki, besides training and checking up on everyone, what you been up to?" Krillin inquired.

"Well, I've been looking for the Dragonballs for the fun of it," she answered. "So far, I have the 4-Star, 7-Star, and 1-Star all at my house."

"What do you plan on wishing for when you gather them all?" Bulma asked further.

Goki shook her head and stared into the sky, "Absolutely nothing. I have everything I could want for right now. I still have the money from the tournament and I enjoy the peace and quiet. That's all I really can ask for."

" _She never changes, but I'm glad that she doesn't,"_ Bulma thought to herself.

"Oh and now that I think about it, where's Yamcha and Chi-Chi?" Goki asked.

"Yamcha will be here a little later and Chi-Chi couldn't make it," the scientist answered.

Goki let out a defeated groan; she was hoping to have a little spar with her friend, but it would have to wait. Suddenly, a jolt went through Goki's head. She detected the force Kami told her about heading straight for them. She figured Piccolo was not the person they were looking for, and for the force to be headed straight for her current location meant they were in search for her.

Launch caught the sight of Goki's focused glance first, "Hey, Goki, what's the matta'?"

"Yeah, is something coming?" Bulma asked, now concerned by her friends state.

The normally cheery woman eyes darkened as she set her gaze into the sky, "Yes Bulma and I think whoever this person is…is coming straight here."

"What?! They're coming here?!" she repeated surprised. "It's not Piccolo…is it?"

This time Krillin piped up. His body was shaking in fear at the large, evil power level. He had never felt one like this. Even Piccolo did not have this much of an evil intent in his ki, "No, it's not Piccolo. This is…someone much stronger than that. I don't know who it is, but I don't want to be on their bad side."

Goki jumped up from her seat and ran a few feet away from the table with the others following behind her. She stared deep into the sky in the direction she felt the mysterious presence coming from. Her eyes focused in one particular spot until a dark dot appeared in her sight. A wave of fear overcame her as the power approached them. Soon enough, it could be recognized as the outline of a person's body as it got closer.

"Here it comes!" Goki warned.

Not a moment too soon, a person landed softly in the front of them with a soft thud as each foot hit the ground. The mysterious force Goki had sensed was standing in front of them, revealing to be a male. He stood about Goki's height, but having a few more inches over the woman. His hair, similar to Goki's, had a natural spikey-ness to it, sticking out odd angles to the side of his head. His onyx eyes were cold and hard, but held some sort of glee to them. Covering one of his eyes was a weird red device extending from the part over the ear. His skin was tanned to a _very_ light brown. His muscles were obviously well toned in both his legs and arms, and should any normal human fight him, they would lose very fast, but they were not overly bulky, it fit his stature quite well. Finally, the outfit he sported screamed: alien. He had on a protective armor with dark blue shoulder protectors extending from the top, the chest area in black until the stomach area found in blue, and three protectors covering the sides of his legs and one for that 'special' area. In addition, on each hand, was a wrist guard colored in the same dark blue as the armor and as well as a pair of boots. The most noticeable part to Goki is that she saw a furry brown 'belt' wrapped around his waist.

The mysterious stranger crossed his arms as he examined the black haired woman ahead of him. The device he wore, unknown to the group of friends, was detecting her power level. When it started beeping, though only for him to hear, a smirk grew on his lips, "Well, I'm glad that I finally get to meet you after all these years."

Goki knew he was speaking to her. Since he landed, she had noticed the close gaze he had fixed on her, "What are you talking about? Do I…do I know you?"

The man chuckled darkly in response, "I suppose not since we've been separated for quite a long time…Karaki."

"Karaki?" Goki repeated.

"Oh don't you know? That's your name," the stranger informed.

"My name?" she repeated once more to the annoyance of the stranger.

"This guy must be delusional," Launch whispered over to Bulma.

"Hmhmhm, I heard that blondie," he chuckled darkly. "I'm not delusional, but if Karaki continues repeating everything, _she will be_. Karaki, I want you to answer a simple question for me. _Why_ have you _not_ eliminated the life forms on this planet? What have you been doing all this time?"

Goki blinked once…twice…three times. The words escaping the man's mouth did not make any sense to her. For as long as she's been able to understand the things around her, she was called Goki, the name her grandfather named her. At the same time, she sensed a familiarity to what he was speaking, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Goki."

The stranger growled slightly, but he kept his calm demeanor, "Has residing among these pathetic Earthlings warped your mind?"

"Hey! Who ya' callin' a pathetic! I'll show you pathetic!" Launch yelled, once again pulling out her gun. Roshi and Krillin quickly grabbed onto the berserker woman much to her while Bulma retrieved her gun. Launch grumbled to herself, uttering about she should've brought the other one as well. It would have been easier to simply make her sneeze, but they did not want to send the good Launch into a panic, even if she was a lesser hassle to calm down.

"You're lucky your friends stopped you," the stranger stated, gazing at the blonde. "The last person that tried to shoot me with those inferior weapons met their fate rather quickly." His eyes redirected towards the black haired woman, who continued to look at him with confusion and anger. "However, as amusing as that was, I must ask you again, why have you not completed your mission?"

Goki raised an eyebrow, "What mission are you talking about. You're not making any sense."

The mysterious stranger frowned. It was just as he suspected when she played dumb at the beginning of the conversation. Maybe something a bit more familiar would garner a reaction. He unwrapped the 'belt' from around his waist revealing to be a tail.

Five pairs of eyes shot wide open at the appendage, but Goki more than the others. He had a tail just like hers. The woman undid her own and glanced back between the two. They were exactly the same, but how? She had never encountered him in her journeys before. What could this all mean? Unless, they were connected in some sort of way! "You…you have a tail!"

The mysterious stranger grinned, "So, do you finally know who I am now?"

"No, I don't," she answered quietly.

" _It's a good thing I came instead of him or he would've blown a fuse by now,"_ the man thought sourly to himself. "Have you ever hit your head as a child? Can you _at least_ answer that for me?"

Goki placed a hand on her hand and rubbed it gently. Even though the event happened a long time ago, the bruise that came as result continued to feel tender. She hardly remembered it herself, but it did happen, "Yes. I did. I don't know much of the details, but I have the scar to prove it."

"That explains _everything_ ," the man realized. "You truly have forgotten your origins."

"Her origins? Now what are you talking about?" Krillin asked.

Tell me! I want to know!" Goki yelled, surprising her friends, with the exception of Master Roshi. They looked at her as if she were crazy because she was believing the nonsense spouting from his mouth, but then again, the fact that he has a tail meant they were of the same blood somehow.

Finally, the old turtle hermit decided to speak up for the first time since the man arrived, "Goki. There's something your grandpa told me that I think you should know." He quickly received the attention of the entire group, including the interest of the unknown male. Once he knew for sure all eyes were on him, he began his story he had kept secret from his pupil, "Many years ago, when your Grandpa Gohan was in the woods of Mt. Paozu, he found a freshly made crater. Curiosity got the best of him and decided to check it out. To his surprise, in the center of this crater, he saw a little round pod and on the inside, there you were. Knowing no one else would be able to find you; Gohan took you in as his own and named you Goki. He got the shock of his life when he saw you were not a happy baby, but instead a terrible little monster—destroying anything in your reach. He tried his hardest to care for you, but you wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with Gohan's kindness. One fateful day, you fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head. Gohan thought you weren't going to survive, but miraculously, you recovered. From then on, you became a benevolent, peaceful girl."

Goki's mind was swimming laps by the end of his story. This was definitely news to her, "So…I'm from outer space?"

"Yes, you are," the turtle hermit answered gloomily.

"So, if Goki's from space, does this mean she has some kinda connection with this guy?" Krillin asked.

"I wish I knew," Roshi answered honestly.

"This is some pretty heavy stuff," Bulma commented.

The amnesiac decided it was high time she get more information about the stranger and herself, which could only be given by him. She turned her attention back to the man who seemed a bit more delighted than earlier, but still obviously on the grumpy side. "Alright, you have my attention.

Understanding the situation was unavoidable, he had no choice but to inform her, "I thought retrieving you would have gone smoother, but I guess I was wrong. Listen and do it well, because I am only saying this once."

Goki felt a new wave overwhelm her, but this time one of nervousness. Her tail twitched behind her back as she waited for the man to finally spill the beans.

The man grinned in pleasure at the sight of her anxiety, but he continued with what he had to say, "You were born on the Planet Vegeta many years ago. You were born to be a blood thirsty, vicious, and proud fighter; a saiyan warrior… _just like me._ "

She stared at him in shock, but at the back of her mind, she felt she was supposed to be all that he had described. As a baby, she vaguely remembered those feelings up until her near fatal accident occurred. She was actually happy for the coincidence to happen because she became a better person as a result of it. She truly felt her life was about to be turned upside down because of today.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm your twin brother Turles," the saiyan, now known as Turles, introduced.

Goki's friends let out large gasps and stared at the man in shock. Goki on the other hand, stood there silently as she felt the whole world around crumble beneath her feet.

 **A/N: And scene! That is the end of the start of a new story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I do hope you guys send in your reviews to let me know of your thoughts. I will try to update as often as I can, but with school going on, I'm not sure how often it will be. Anyway, that's it for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z in any sort of way possible. It belongs to the one and only Akira Toriyama.**

 **A/n: Thanks for the few who have reviewed so far and put this on your favorites/alerts. Please be sure to review though because I want to know what you guys think of the story so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Decisions**

A tense silence filled the air. No one spoke a word to each other as their minds were now processing the information told to them only moments ago. The saiyan warrior, Turles, introduced himself as Goki's brother—not older, nor younger—but her _twin_ brother. The Earthlings were quite shocked by the turn of events, but Goki took the brunt of the surprise. Just today, in the last twenty minutes specifically, learned she is not of Earthling descent. Instead, she belonged to a different race called the saiyans and was sent here to destroy the people of this comforting planet. She figured the tails were the distinction between a regular human and a saiyan.

"Wait, so you're Goki's twin brother?" Krillin asked.

The saiyan warrior chuckled darkly, "Didn't I say that already, but yes, I am."

Bulma glanced back and forth between the siblings. Now that he pointed it out, she recognized the similarities between the two: their eye color, the odd hairstyles, and even their face shape. Despite the color tones of their skin, they looked exactly alike, "Goki, he looks just like you!"

Goki shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to hear that. How could she be related to the guy in front of her? It had to be some sort of cruel joke Kami was playing on her; it had to be! Why else would he come out of nowhere and reveal this startling news to her? However, she knew that to have truth to it as well. No matter how much she did not want to admit it, but Bulma was right! They did look alike and you couldn't get more evidence than brown appendage wrapped back around his waist. If she listened more, then maybe she can get more out of him.

"Surprised aren't you?" Turles stated.

She nodded her slowly as her eyes had gotten low, "I'll be lying if I say no, but I really am surprised. Besides my grandpa Gohan, I never knew to have any other family…blood or not. There's something I want to know myself, if I'm from another planet, then what am I doing here on Earth."

Finally, he was getting a bit of cooperation from his twin. In fact, he was coming a bit close towards using brute force and knocking her in the head to get her head straight, but he had to be patient in a delicate situation such as this one. He smirked to himself after a moment of silence and answered her question, "That's easy, you were sent here by the higher ups to purge this mud ball of all inhabiting life. You see Karaki; we saiyans are like planet brokers. When a planet high on the galactic market is found, our warriors are sent there to do a few hostile takeovers. Should the planet have strong life forms inhabiting it, the adult warriors are sent out, but if there weaklings residing on the planets, the babies should be sufficient enough to carry out the job."

"How can you send poor babies out into space all alone?" Bulma asked, disgusted by the man's blunt answer.

"Believe me, babies are more than capable of handling themselves," he answered. His eyes narrowed at his sister and formed a scowl on his lips, "However, Karaki is a clear exception to that rule. You were given simple orders of exterminating the life on this planet, but you have failed miserable. You are a disgrace to saiyan race and now I'm questioning if I should accept as my twin. It would have taken you a few years at the most considering the fact that this planet has such a large moon."

The moon? What did that have to do with anything? Unless…it has a bigger connection to her abilities, "So, I'm guessing the moon plays in all of this too huh?" Goku inquired.

"At least now you're catching on," Turles commented. He set his gaze to the sky, "But that is correct. On the night of the full moon, as long as we have our tails, we transform into what is called 'Great Ape.' During this metamorphosis, we begin a reign of destruction; annihilating everything in our path. Nothing can stop us; any attempt is futile unless one should find a way to cut off our tail or obliterating the moon, resulting us to return to base form. When the moon sets and the sun rises, the same effect will take place, but at least this way, we will continue to have access to our true power. There are a few downsides unless you get the proper training. For one, we will not have any control over ourselves, so it's a path of mindless destruction. Secondly, your mind will be a blank slate of the previous night's events. You'll just think you've been asleep the entire time. Finally, our speed is much slower, but the power greatly makes up for it. To sum it up, our tails are our _true_ source of power."

Master Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma stared in horror as the memories of those nights returned to them. Everything he said was completely true as they had to experience the ordeal themselves and try to get Goki back to normal. They nearly died on the occasion, in Bulma's case in both instances, but they managed to bring her back. The first time, Puar had to turn into a giant pair of scissors to cut off her tail because no one in the group was strong enough to take on an overgrown, rampaging ape. The second time, Master Roshi destroyed the moon with the Kamehameha Wave just in the nick of time to keep her from destroying the martial arts tournament arena. They hoped they would never have to go through that again. They'd prefer to stay alive until they died of _natural_ causes. No one will believe them if the person killed got stepped on by a giant monkey.

Launch noticed the trio's expressions of horror. She waved a hand over their faces, which was enough to get their minds back to reality, "Hey, you guys' alright. Look like ya' just seen a ghost or somethin'."

"Oh, we're just fine…perfectly fine," Roshi said, waving it off.

"Suuure," the blonde stated unconvinced. "You're hiding somethin', but Imma make sure ya tell me lata'."

Goki side glanced towards her friends suspiciously. They were hiding the truth for some reason, but she'll have to deal with that after Turles leaves. That's if he does leave, "If I've been on Earth all this time, why are you coming for me _now?_ "

"I'm not really sure myself," Turles responded tilting his head to the side. "I wasn't really aware of your existence until our brother started mumbling some stuff about you. It wasn't up until I confronted him about it that I found out that I had a twin sister and you were here on this planet."

The female saiyan's eye started to twitch at the words: older brother, "I have an older brother too?"

"Why does that not surprise me in the least?" Bulma asked to no one in particular.

"After everything we heard today, I'm not really too bothered by it," Krillin commented.

"Hahaha, why yes, his name is Raditz," Turles answered, but his frown quickly returned. "He was the one to originally come and retrieve you, but since I have slightly more patience, I was told to come. We will talk about him later. There is a real reason behind my arrival. Long ago, our home planet was destroyed by a meteor…or so I have been told. I find it quite ridiculously because if our people would have gathered together and easily destroyed it. Anyway, the entire saiyan race was killed, but only five of us survived. Like you sister, we were all away on missions, though in due time, the other four of us came together. Out of the few of us, you are the _only_ female saiyan left living, and before you get any ideas, your life is not going to be like _that_ , I will be sure of it. I have just come to collect you so the last of our race can finally be with each other and that we may rule over this entire universe. What do you say Karaki? Will you join me?"

Goki gave him a blank expression, "I'm not interested. I prefer my life here on Earth."

"Oh, how so?" Turles urged on.

"It's peaceful here and I love the friends that I made here," Goki replied with a happy smile. "I was able to grow and learn the things I needed to move on further in my life. I get to go on different adventures, meet new people, and fight against new opponents to see where I stand so I can get better."

The saiyan's eye gleamed at her heartfelt statement. He walked towards his sister who stood her ground while the others backed away for their own safety. He stopped directly in front of her and leaned in on her side to where his lips were centimeters away from her ears. He needed to be a bit closer to get into her mind, "Do you _really_ expect me to believe that Karaki? The fools on this planet don't even know the meaning of adventure and the fighters here are considerably weak. No, you can face much tougher opponents and grow stronger in the process. You won't be limited to your abilities because the entire planet will be your battlefield. Doesn't that sound quite fun Karaki?"

The Earth-raised saiyan eyes twinkled. New and stronger opponents? No limits to her abilities? She loved testing her strength and she would not have to worry about anyone around her getting hurt. She can go all out in her battles, but that would mean she'd have to become evil like him. She'd rather die than kill the life of an innocent person, "No…I can't! I'd have to become a monster like you if I left Earth."

Turles had to admit it, Karaki is quite stubborn. He backed away and grinned at her as he examined her from top to bottom. He stopped when he saw her eyes: they were burning with the desire to be the best that she can be. He just needed to give her a bigger push, "Hahahahaha, Karaki, you fail to notice that you're more like me than you realize. Don't you love the rush of battle? Does the sight of seeing your victims falling before you not give you the sense of satisfaction and victory? The whole concept is addicting quite really. We keep going back for more and more no matter how impossible it may seem. It's in our blood from the day of our birth to even in the afterlife. You can't possibly say no to this."

Goki stared at him; lost in a deep state of thought. What he said was true; it was all true. She couldn't deny it! She loved fighting, especially those that pushed her to the limits. There was a certain exhilaration she felt that made her crave for more. She would purposely drag out fights for the pure amusement of it, even if she was dead tired. She wanted to make sure her enemies were exhausted to ensure her triumph over them and once it was over, she'll find herself training to strengthen her body for the next battle. It was an endless cycle, but she loved every minute of it.

"Goki, don't listen to him!" Launch roared. "You're better than that! He's just tryin' to mess with ya' mind."

"Yeah! You don't have to leave with him!" Bulma added. "Can you live with yourself if you hurt those who have done nothing to you at all?!"

The female saiyan snapped out of her daze. Her friends were right. Turles, who claimed to be her brother, was only trying to twist her mind into one similar to his own. If that happened, she'll never overcome the guilt to come along with the job of a saiyan. She had to stay true the person she was now and nothing was going to change it! "My answer is no Turles! What you speak might be true, but there is no honor in your way of living. If you can't accept that then I have no further reason to continue this conversation. So why don't you just leave?"

Turles scowled. Nothing he said seemed to get through her thick skull. That bump to her head caused more damaged the he liked. The saiyan phased from their sight and before anyone could react, he appeared behind Goki. He swung one arm around her neck to restrict her airways and placed the other hand on top of her head. He pulled her into his chest and held here as he began to speak once more, "Karaki, my patience with you is wearing thin. I do not have time to play these silly little games, but here is what I am going to do. I am going to allow you up to twenty four hours to think over what happened today and I know it is a lot to take in considering you condition. Should you decline again, I will destroy this planet you call home and take you with me. I will return and I expect you to give me the correct answer so this will be easier on the both of us."

The saiyan male released her from his grasp. Goki stumbled forward, but stayed on her two feet. She let out a little cough as she started to breathe again from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes narrowed at her brother and gave a nod, "Alright, I'll think it over, but you could have just asked nicely."

"I'm a saiyan warrior, nice is not in my vocabulary," Turles growled. "Remember, you have twenty four hours and when they are over, I will be back. Do not disappoint me sister or you will definitely regret it."

The saiyan male turned his back to his sister and shot off into the air without another word. Goki watched as he disappeared into the distance. Once he was completely out of sight, she let out a relieved sigh, "Well, at least that's over."

"What are you going to do now?" Krillin asked. "You're not really thinking about going with him….are you?"

"To be honest Krillin, I'm not really sure myself," she answered softly. "All those things he said were all true. It might actually be a learning experience for me, so I can grow more than I have while here on Earth. I need to learn more about myself and where I come from."

"But…that would mean you will have to kill people for the sick fun of it," Bulma reasoned. "I don't think I've even seen you harm a fly."

The saiyan's eyes fell as she recalled the horrors of her dream world, "Well, it seemed pretty easy to do in my nightmares."

Launch raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Nightmares? Since when did ya' started havin' them?"

She walked away from her friends a few steps away and stared crossed her arms, "I wanted to talk about this a bit later, but I guess I better tell you now. About a month ago, I started having these horrible dreams. At the start, the people of a little town would be in their homes asleep until an explosion is heard, followed by more. The buildings were being destroyed one by one and once the people found out, they'll start fleeing to get to safety. A lot of them made it out, but the remainders who weren't as lucky were stuck in some part of town together. When they think their safe, someone is killed and the person revealed…is me."

"That's horrible Goki," Krillin sympathized. "But, they're just dreams."

She shook her head, "No, they're not. They show how Turles described the way I am supposed to be. It disturbed me so much that I could hardly sleep at night when they happened and that was at least three times a week. I didn't know what it meant…but it all makes sense now."

"You'll figure something out soon, you always do," Bulma said.

"I will…but that's not the only thing that's bothering me," Goki stated, catching the further interest of her friends. She turned back to meet their eyes, her own narrowed towards them, "Ya' know how Turles mentioned about the 'Great Ape' transformation? Well, I more or less remember the effects he talked. There are some blank spots in my memory and I know there was at least one time where my tail was missing when I woke up. Tell me…what happened? What happened at Pilaf's Castle? And the martial arts tournament when I was fighting Jackie?"

"Goki, that's something we wanted to talk to you about on better terms," Bulma said softly, her eyes full of guilt. She had kept this a secret from her friend for far too long, but it was for her own good. Why would she want to send the younger woman into a state of depression or guilt for something she had no control over? She loved Goki like the little sister she never had. Was it so wrong to hide it? Maybe so because knowing Goki she would have found a way to control the form if possible. She knew Roshi and Krillin felt the exact same way. Launch had not been present or filled in on the occasions to know the monstrosity the saiyan female can become under the light of the full moon. It's wise to tell her now or the event may happen again and they won't be able to stop her on the next round, "but you do have a right to know the information. You see, right after you told us about the warning your grandfather gave you, you accidentally looked up at the full moon and transformed. Luckily, the rest of us were able to escape while you damage the castle, but we had to figure out how to get you back to normal before we got stepped on or smashed by flying debris. Thanks to Puar's power, she changed into a pair of scissors and cut off your tail. When you changed back to normal, you were sound asleep."

"And then there was the tournament," Krillin piped in. it was his one and only experience with the terrifying event, but it was one he did not want a repeat of. At first, he thought he had been seeing things because he wasn't expecting Goki to change like that. Up until Yamcha told her she was lacking sense in this form, he felt she was taking the fight a bit too seriously. He wanted to ask her about it after the tournament was over, but the others told him not to say anything to protect her. He understood, but it felt wrong to keep a secret from his new found best friend at the time. Now it was his turn to confess, "You were so close to throwing in the towel until you stared into the sky. We were all waiting for you to give up, but the next thing I knew, you just grew into that giant ape. You started destroying the building for the waiting area and people started running away before they got killed. When I tried talking to you, nothing seemed to get through. You were bent on destruction. Right when we were trying to figure out a way to get back to normal, Jackie used the Kamehameha Wave to destroy the moon. At first, we thought he was after you, but told us it was that he was after. You woke up just as oblivious to what happened and continued the match with Jackie."

Goki blinked. Her face held no expression except one of thought. She removed her tail from its position around her waist and stared at it intently, _"I can't believe my tail cause this much trouble for my friends…and my grandpa. I feel stupid that I didn't figure it out at first. That would explain the crazy explanations they gave time to time when I asked what was going on. Maybe it would be better to go with Turles…"_

"Goki, you're not mad at us are you?" Bulma asked sadly. "I know we should have told you, but how could we? It's not that easy telling the happiest girl in the world that she nearly killed her friends on two occasions."

"Guys, it's alright," Goki said to the surprise of her friends. "I just wanted to know if you would finally be honest with me. I had a hard time believing what you told me when I was younger and that's why I asked. I understand completely why you keep it a secret." The saiyan smiled at her friends; she could never stay truly mad at them…not a bit. They cared for her and she cared for them, "I would've liked if you had told me from the beginning so I could have been more careful at night these past few years."

"Hahaha sure Goki," Krillin laughed. "So, what're you gonna do now?"

"I think…I'll head back home for now," she said with a sad smile. "There's some stuff I need to think about and…reconsider."

"You're not thinkin' about joinin' that guy are ya'?" Launch questioned.

Her eyes lowered to the ground, "I don't know Launch. I might, but if I don't, that would mean the fate of the Earth is in danger. I don't want anyone to die because of me."

"Can't you just fight him off?" Bulma asked in a matter of fact tone. "I mean, if he sees you're determined to stay then he's bound to leave you alone."

"No, he's much too powerful for me to fight," Goki answered. "I'll never be able to take him alone and even if I join forces with anyone, it still wouldn't be enough. Besides, if I go, I might actually get some good out of it."

"Oh Goki, whatever you decide, just be careful," Bulma warned. There was no convincing the Earth's protector when she made up her mind about something. Goki's much too stubborn for her own good, but then again, she was quite stubborn herself, so who was she to judge.

"Because you're my student and I know your heart is in the right place, I will support you in your choice Goki," the turtle hermit acknowledged. "You have grown into a fine, young warrior and I'm sure you will do what is best."

"Yeah same here," Launch piped up. "But the second ya' change on us, I'm comin' to find you."

"Don't worry, I won't," Goki said nervously. Even though she was much more powerful than the aggressive blonde, she was actually still quite afraid of her when she got angry. It takes a long time to get her to calm down and put her gun away, but in her own way, she meant well, but she took it a bit too far for their tastes. "I think it's about that time that I leave. I have a lot of stuff to think about and wanna be alone."

"Okay, you can always come back if you need anything," Bulma offered.

"Thanks Bulma," the earth raised saiyan replied. "I'll probably be by again tomorrow and let you guys know what I'm going to do."

"And we'll be waiting for you when you get back," Krillin added.

Goki smiled at her friends turned her back towards them once more. She cupped her hands over the corners of her mouth and took in a deep breathe, "FLYING NIMBUS!"

Before long, the yellow cloud arrived once more, waiting for the boarding of its master's call. Goki hopped on the puffy cloud in the same fashion as before and waved a hand goodbye to her friends before departing the city. Bulma, Roshi, Krillin, and Launch watched as she left until she was no longer visible in the sky.

"Talk about a crazy day huh?" Krillin stated to no one in particular.

"You said it," Bulma agreed. She knew Goki had a certain knack for unintentionally reeling in trouble, but today took the cake. "So what do we do now?"

"All we can do is wait and see how this turns out," Roshi answered. The elderly hermit had a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach about the whole situation and he knew that something terrible was to come of all this. Goki's decision about her future, as well as Earth's, was her choice to make. They had to be confident in the woman and hope for the best.

"Hey guys! I made it!" Yamcha's voice called from behind.

The group turned their attention to the former bandit that was now approaching them. He stopped by Bulma, and held his arm around her shoulders, "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Haha, yeah, it's been too long," Krillin chuckled lightly. However, his frown returned moments later, "But you just missed Goki."

"What? Why did she leave so early?" the former bandit questioned.

"You might wanna sit down for this; it's kind of a long story," Bulma said, ushering her boyfriend to the table.

The group returned to their seats at the table and retold Yamcha of the entire confrontation with the saiyan Turles. By the end of the story, his eyes were widened in shock, "So, you're saying Goki, our Goki, is an alien from another planet? What gives? I knew she was a bit…different, but I don't understand how she can be related to bloodthirsty creatures."

"Well it's the truth," Bulma said sadly. "Whether we like it or not."

"If ya' woulda been here, ya coulda heard it for ya'self," the blonde growled angrily.

Yamcha waved his hands up in defense nervously, "I tried getting here earlier, but it took longer than I expected. I wish I was though because I would have given this Turles guy a piece of my mind."

The others felt the same way about giving the saiyan male a good talking to, but this was a problem for only Goki to deal with. She's the one that is going to get affected the most by leaving with her brother. They will simply have adjust and find someone else to handle all their bad guys for them, or join forces to have an upper hand in the battle. Besides, one person should never have the pressure of protecting the entire planet all alone. There was only one question left.

What now?

* * *

Turles stood on top one of the many rooftops of a city not too from his previous location. He was watching the humans go on about their daily lives as if they were not worried about intergalactic pirates plotting to kill them and take over their planet. He was outraged that primitive life forms were so relaxed now and days, but at least it made for an easier purge. Why did he and their elder brother allow their sister to reside on this pitiful excuse of planet for so long? At least, she was going to return to her true life in a matter of weeks.

"Turles! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" a voice roared through his scouter's communicator. "Why have you not retrieved your sister yet. I thought it was a simple task?!"

"It's nice to hear from you too _Prince,_ " Turles remarked in a bored voice. "I wanted to give her a bit of time to reflect on what I told her today. As you heard while eavesdropping on our conversation, Karaki cannot remember anything of her saiyan heritage because of a stupid fall to the head."

"You know good and well that we can easily fix her mentality," he responded back. "If you take any longer than those 24 hours that you have asked for, **I am coming there myself!** "

The saiyan twin rolled his eyes on his end before responding, "Trust me, I will have her seeing it our way and leaving this time tomorrow."

"You better or you know what happens," the voice threatened, ending the transmission.

Turles growled to himself, " _Why must I continue to listen to that short pint?! If anything, I should be calling the shots around there, but it's better than being right under the lizard's command. He just merely gives us our missions and let us be. However, what will happen once Karaki arrives. Knowing him, he'll try to keep us separated as she is the last female saiyan alive. Now that I think about it, she is actually better off on this excuse, but we need her power in order to defeat him. I wonder if that's why Raditz 'forgot' about her, until she was of age to defend herself completely while in space. If that's the case…I need to make sure of her much needed changes are made tonight."_

He needed to talk to his sister tonight alone without the interruption of her friends. They were the reason why he had not reeled her in the first try. They kept her morals in check by spouting the nonsense about guilt and whatnot. She was a saiyan warrior and needed to start acting like one or _at least_ harden her character a bit in order to survive in the cruel place known as the Planet Trade Organization. Pressing the button on his scouter, he activated the power level reader to locate his sister's location and to his pleasure, it was detecting that she had left her 'friends' and off to possibly her home. Now all he had to do was to keep track of her path and wait until night fall to approach her once more.

* * *

 _-Night Time-_

Hours had passed since Goki's departure from West City and returned home in the Mt. Paozu district. She used the time at first to take a nap after taking a headache from the day's events. She had slept soundly for quite a while until another one of those nightmares plagued her slumber. Afterwards, she left from her house with her Dragonball and Power Pole, the items of her beloved Grandpa Gohan, and was now currently sitting in a secret clearing not too far from her house.

Goki lied on the grass, staring into the sky above her and listening to the sounds of the rushing waterfall. When her mind seemed to be flooded of thoughts, the soothing sounds of the water would calm her as well as the sight of the starry night sky. The combination did wonders as her mind remained peaceful, no longer hectic of the discoveries she learned. At this time, she can process the information slowly and at her own pace so she can make the decision that will probably more than well change her entirely. She released a sigh as she recalled everything, _"So today, I meet my twin brother I never knew I had. He came asking me why I hadn't destroyed Earth yet, but I didn't have the slightest clue on what he was talking about and called me Karaki. When I denied all that he said, Roshi revealed that I wasn't from Earth and Turles confirmed that. I received a bump to my head to make me forget everything about my real background. He had the tail just like I did and knew of the transformation that I had also been unaware of. He said I was a saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta which is mainly a race of cold-hearted killers, but they died a long time ago. There're only five of us left living and I'm the only female saiyan. Instead of coming for me for that one particular reason, he wanted me to join them to become a powerful force and gave me until tomorrow to decide. Why did this have to happen? I mean, I love the fact that I have two brothers alive, but why did it have to turn out this way? I was left in the dark about the truths I should've known a long time ago. Roshi never told me about being from outer space or even grandpa. No one told me about my transformation to the 'Great Ape.' That's something they needed to tell me a long time ago."_

Her eyes fell at the thought of her friends knowingly hiding secrets about herself. Sure, it was to protect her from the guilt of almost causing her friends premature deaths, but why wait ten years to finally reveal the vital information to her. At least her brother came right out and told her all that she needed to know on their first meeting. For that reason, she felt that she could trust him. Compared to her first meeting with everyone else, it seemed more cordial because he was not trying to steal from her, right out try to kill her, or take a precious item away from her. He had only come to inform her of her true identity and offer a chance to join the remainders of her lost race.

The saiyan female let out a deep sigh. She lifted her upper body from the ground in order to sit up right. Reaching for the side, she picked up the Four Star Dragonball and stared at it. This, along with the power pole, was the only objects to remind her of her grandpa. She missed him so terribly much and he couldn't be wished back. When he had died, or in other words killed him by transforming unintentionally, she had lost the only person in the world that _truly_ cared for her whether she was from space or Earth. The day that she found him dead was fresh in her mind and continued to haunt her to this minute now that she knew the truth.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Goki's eyes fluttered open, only to wince in annoyance at the sight of the sun's bright waves shining upon her. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around in confusion. She had not recalled taking a nap while walking with Gohan the night before. In fact,_ _ **why**_ _was she on the outside to begin with? She rolled over to stomach to push herself to her feet, but something felt odd. She looked down towards her body and almost immediately, her face reddened to the color of a tomato. Her clothes were missing! She stood up and examined the area. To her surprise, the forest was in terrible shape. The trees were knocked over into one another, the animals were hidden away, and large imprints in the ground. Her_

" _What happened?" Goki asked aloud. "Why does the forest look so bad…and where's grandpa?"_

 _She grew extremely worried by the fact that he was nowhere around. Surely he would not abandon her in a dangerous place even though she could defend herself quite well. Goki started walking all the while avoiding the imprints in search for her grandpa. Before long, she spotted his body lying still on the ground and rushed to his side. Her heart dropped at the sight of his roughed appearance. His whole body was pushed inwards with the exception of his head and covered in blood. It didn't take much to notice he was no longer breathing which meant he was no longer alive. However, like the child she was, she began shaking his body in an attempt to wake him up._

" _Grandpa! Grandpa! Please! Wake up!" Goki cried, her eyes now brimming with tears. "I don't want you to leave me! What am I going to do without you?! Grandpa!"_

 _-End Flashback-_

Tears flowed freely down the sides of her eyes at the memory. She had killed her grandfather! Guilt plagued her heart. The man who took her in as his own and cared for her, but in return, she delivered a brutal death that he did not deserve. He still had years to live, but it came to an end so soon all because of her, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—I couldn't control myself. I hope you forgive me."

Her inner child had shown her face. She was willing to accept any form of punishment to pay for the bad thing she did. However, she had to remember when she saw him at Fortuneteller Baba's that first time since his death, he was happy to see and smiling. Even though he had cruelly ripped off her tail, it was to teach her a lesson about leaving it in the air for enemies to grab it. He had told her to train it so it would no longer be a weakness. She had to admit, before he had revealed himself, he annoyed her quite a bit, but she enjoyed the fight otherwise.

"You know Karaki, crying is a form of weakness to us saiyans," came her brother's familiar voice.

Goki's eyes widened when she looked to her side to see her brother standing over her. She had been wrapped up in her own pity party that she had not paid attention to his approaching power level. She wiped her eyes away of her tears and narrowed them, "What do you want Turles? I thought you weren't supposed to be coming until tomorrow."

He shook his finger in response, "I said I would allow _up to_ twenty four hours for you to decide your answer. In other words, I was welcomed to approach you anytime between my departure and that time tomorrow to hear what you have to say."

A sweat drop formed clung to the back of her head. She had just assumed that she had the whole time to decide and not just when he felt like returning. A mental note to self _: pay more attention to the conversation, "_ I guess you're right about that, but I don't know my answer yet. I'm too confused right now. I feel as if my whole life had been a lie. I'm not even from Earth; I'm not human. Most of my friends, they have kept secrets from me, but as soon as you noticed I was missing parts of my memory, you started spilling the beans."

Turles smirked to himself. It seemed as of right now; she was leaning towards joining him. He just had to keep pulling the right strings to get her mind in the correct place, but also inform her of the dangers of her soon to be new life. He took a seat beside his sister, much to her surprise. This would take a bit of time, but at least they were alone, "That is because you have a _right_ to know of your roots. Anyone who tries to hide it from you is to be incinerated on the spot. I see it as this, if you don't know of your background, you will never reach your full potential. You may have been much more powerful than you are right now if you had retained your memory. Yes, it is true that your power is higher than I expected to be residing on a weak planet, but it's only about as strong as I was when I was nothing but a child. You need to be among your own kind Karaki so you can really test your abilities and push yourself until you're exhausted."

Goki listened to her brother's words very carefully. He spoke the truth. The only way to obtain the power she wanted to protect her friends was to leave the Earth. She noticed the others stopped training during the years of peace except for Chi-Chi and Tien, who were striving to surpass her, but even their power was growing slowly. If another threat appeared on Earth, only she had enough strength to defeat the enemy. Then there was Piccolo, he was training to defeat her in order to take over the Earth. Her friends knew, but they had gone on with their lives as if he were not around any longer. In fact, whenever a major situation rose up, everyone relied on _her._ Were they just using her? If that's the case, she should just leave and let them fend for themselves for a little while. She loved the Earth, that's true, but she should not be the only one defending it from danger. She felt a wave of anger wash over her at these thoughts, "They're just using me to solve all their problems…"

"That's why you need to come with me," Turles urged on. "Forget about those fools. They will only continue to use you as their lackey to fight off _their_ battles for _their_ planet. However, the one I work for is sort of the same. At least when something is out of our hands, he'll come and handle it himself. He's as ruthless as can be and does not care for any of his worker's safety unless good work is shown. If you make him angry, then your life will be hanging by a thread. So it's best to finish the mission you are assigned and give him the respect that he wants. On the plus side, the larger purges are assigned to us and we get to have a little fun with the life forms. Whether it is battling their strongest warriors or watching them swarm around for cover while we kill them. Like I said before, the whole process is addicting. You will not survive long in space if you continue to show these hindering emotions. They are a sign of weakness and will get you killed, but leave it to me, and you'll become the warrior you're destined to be."

The saiyan female remained silent as she stared at her twin. She had nothing to say, or rather, lack of words to respond. She truly felt conflicted now. Leave Earth and say goodbye to her friends for who knows how long or join the saiyans and discover the identity she lost long ago as she faced new challenges? Why did life changing decisions have to be so difficult? She longed for a sign to help her make her choice!

Suddenly, a gentle breeze brushed passed the two, but a message came along with it, "Wake up Karaki. Destroy all life forms."

Goki was confused. Besides her brother and herself, no one was around, "Turles, did you hear that?"

He flashed a quick smirked to himself, but it faded just as quickly as it came. He had heard it, but she didn't have to know that, "No, I didn't. Perhaps you are hearing things."

"Yeah, that's probably it," she said, calming her nerves. "I think this stress is starting to get to me.

Her sensitive ears perked up as she heard the message again, " _Wake up Karaki. Destroy all life forms."_ She jumped to her feet and examined the area once more with her ki sensing ability. She did not detect a power level close to them at all and she didn't hear anything in the surrounding area. What was saying that then?

"Maybe you should go check it out," Turles suggested as he stood to his own feet.

And that she did. Goki swiftly dashed through the trees in the direction of the mysterious voice and her brother following behind, but at a much slower pace. She needed to know the source of the voice, so she can get it to shut its trap. It was obvious she was clearly awake and she was not about to destroy the planet she had grown to love. As she reached closer and closer to the voice, something grew deep inside of her—something primal. The volume increased slightly, but it was enough to make her mind wrap only around the message. It was sending her into an entranced state, and she knew it, but the strange thing was that she did not care to turn around. Soon enough, the message whispered into her ears as she neared it and steadily continued to fall prey to the commanding voice.

Before long, Goki arrived at a crater. In the center, she saw a round, white pod, exactly how Roshi described in his story. This had to be the ship she arrived on Earth in and simply reminding her of her mission. She simply stared the ship, falling deeper into the trance as she listened intently. Turles arrived on the scene and stopped behind his sister, planning to use this chance to give the final push she needed, "Feed into your hidden desires Karaki."

"My desires…?"

" _ **Just continue to listen Karaki."**_

 _Wake up. Destroy all life forms._

"I'd never do such a thing. This place is my home and I've got a lot of friends here."

" _ **Your so-called friends have held you back for countless years and will continue to do so."**_

'I've always trained to protect them and the whole planet. I've never really done it for myself after I met everybody.'

 _Wake up. Destroy all life forms._

She clenched her hands into tight fists and unwrapped the tail from around her waist.

" _ **But it's not your job to protect feeble-minded humans. You were destined for greatness as you were born into the saiyan race. "**_

'Yes, I was, but my memories were erased as a child because I was careless.'

 _Destroy all life forms._

" _ **And because of that they manipulated you into becoming their puppet to use for their bidding."**_

A dark red glow enveloped her body as anger quickly erupted in her mind.

"I'm not a puppet! Krillin, Bulma, and the others…they'd never treat me like that."

Destroy.

 _Destroy._

"But what if they have? They knew of my powers and relied on me to defeat our enemies."

 _Destroy._

 _Destroy._

" _ **Kill every last human Karaki, starting with your friends! They are the reason you are a pitiful excuse for a saiyan! Destroy them and gain back your honor as a proud saiyan warrior!"**_

'They…They must be killed! Everyone on this planet must be destroyed!" Goki roared. The glow intensified as her ki rocketed above the normal. Any rational thought was removed from her mind and replaced with only instinct. She only cared for the destruction of the planet which lasted much longer than necessary. Their civilization will soon come to an end and they won't know what hit them.

Turles continued to watch the display in pleasure, _"I was not expecting her ship to activate, but it proved to be useful. However, I will have to keep a careful watch on her until I deem it necessary to return her to her sense. After this is over, she'll be more than happy to join me."_

The glow eventually vanished and the saiyan female now quieted down. She remained still for a few moments before lifting her head to the sky. Her eyes were different. The luster of the happy innocence they once held was gone, only to be replaced the hollowness of killer intent and anger. Without a word, she shot into the sky towards the city, much to Turles's pleasure.

"This shall prove to be an interesting night," he said darkly. The male saiyan soon followed behind his sister to watch her rampage of destruction.

 _Oh no! Turles has used his persuasive skills to send Goki down a darker path! What is in store for the unsuspecting civilians upon her arrival? Will her friends be able to snap her out of it before it is too late? Tune in next time for another chapter of Dark Truths._

* * *

 **A/n: And another long chapter for you guys to have. It was kind of dark towards the end, but DBZ is a pretty dark anime to begin when it wants to be. I hope you liked the interaction between Goki and Turles as well as her own friends before her departure. I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far and where I need to improve on.**


End file.
